balenaproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose (Sonic Zombie)
Amy Rose is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic Zombies series. Personality Amy is a complete Welsh bitch, wanting nothing to do than to "do" Sonic the Hedgehog She is completely obsessed with him, and will take any situation in which she will try to have sex with him. She is completely oblivious as to how much Sonic hates her, even after every time he insults her and slaps her away. She briefly found that her life had been a total waste since having sex with Sonic was found to be extremely disappointing, and almost committed suicide after "doing" one of his clones, but she then had an epiphany where her purpose in life was to only "do" the real Sonic. She is also very idiotic, and can sometimes make tough situations for the group even worse than they have to be. She is also very much aware that she has problems. History Origins Amy was one of the guests at Rouge's Christmas Eve party, and was shocked when Cream got attacked by a zombie. She then left with everybody else to the airport. When Knuckles became a giant monster, Sonic decided to grope Rouge's boobs in order to become Super Sonic. Amy asked why Sonic didn't grab her boobs, to which Tails told her that she had the "tits of a sparrow". She was then saddened and depressed after having to abandon Sonic in order to escape the airport, but was elated when he came back, and tried to kiss him, only to be slapped away. Apocalypse and Thing Amy appeared to warn the group of zombies arriving to attack the base, accidentally breaking the TV, much to Sonic's anger. Despite Shadow's best attempts to protect the group, it failed and Amy, Rouge, and Tails were attacked by zombies, to which Amy died. However, she was able to be revived by Rouge by unknown means. Diaries In the forest, Amy was extremely suspicious as to where Sonic and Rouge were while they were alone, unaware they "did" it. Her suspicions were confirmed when it was revealed that Sonic was the father of Rouge's child, Little Sonic, much to her anger and horror. She then held a very deep grudge against Rouge and became more dedicated to getting into Sonic's pants. Vengeance Amy tried once again to hit on Sonic, but it was faulty once again when Sonic threw himself out of a window rather than let Amy cuddle up to him. She then tried eating one of Tails' tacos in order to eat something, but Tails flipped out and threatened Amy before going to sleep. Later, when Sonic became the Hornhog, Amy was ecstatic to finally get a chance to do Sonic. She then used herself as bait along with Rouge as part of Knuckles' plan to defeat the Hornhog, and the three of them had a three-way. After Silver stole the Hornhog and vampire powers from Sonic and Knuckles, she told Knuckles of the running gag of always finding something to "get out of video". In Space Amy's biggest role so far. At the station, despite having "done it" with Sonic while he was the Hornhog, Amy was still unsatisfied, and decided to unleash one of the Sonic clones in order to "do" it. Here, the clone had no memories of his own other than his natural instincts to be a @#!*% , and believed Amy was his girlfriend, much to her delight. The two quickly went to make whoopee, with Amy unaware that she also released all of the other clones, which then banded together under Dr. Eggman's leadership. After the sex, Amy was left extremely disappointed, as the clone's penis was very small and the sex only lasted for 13 seconds, then the clone cried for the rest of the time. Realizing her life was a total waste, she almost killed herself, but then had an epiphany where she could still "do" the real Sonic, and then proceed to use the gun she was going to use to kill herself to kill the Sonic clone. She then returned to the group after the whole mishap with the clones was over, and when she revealed that she was responsible for the entire fiasco, Blaze banished her along with everybody else out of the station, to which the whole group got angry over Amy, especially Tails who lost the love of his life. Doom Ship When the group was drifting at sea in the amphibious Hummer, Amy was giving Sonic a blowjob while he was sleeping, but stopped when they were all awoken by the S.S. IKEA's foghorn. After eating bad Swedish meatballs, Amy is at the bathroom for hours while Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Shadow suffered in explosive diarrhea. During the battle with the zombies, Amy mourned over Charmy Bee's death and after the Sea Monster threw Sonic's Hummer off the ship, Sonic exclaims it was the only thing he cared about, to which Amy questioned him that he cared about her, to which Sonic said "f--- no!" and threw her into the ocean. Despite this, Amy survived with the rest of the group and escaped with them on the life-boat. Shopping Mall When the group arrived at the mall, Amy was very happy to see the mall, and tried correcting Rouge when she "maul" instead of "mall". In the mall, her favorite location was the movie theater, which she enjoyed with Rouge. During the biker gang's invasion of the mall, she and Rouge worked together to find the Nintendo Dolphin, finding it waiting for sex in the Apple store, to which Amy thought she had worse problems. When the group escaped from the mall, Amy tried again to flirt with Sonic, only for Sonic to throw her out of the balloon, to which she also knocked off Silver, who was still holding onto the rope tied to the balloon.Category:CharactersCategory:Sonic's GroupCategory:HeroesCategory:FemalesCategory:Revived CharactersCategory:StereotypesCategory:In Love Category:Sonic Characters